


the twin enders

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minsoo and Minseok are twins, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: The Kim twins are much more closer behind closed doors.





	the twin enders

inspired in [this](http://yaoihavenreborn.com/doujinshi/endless-enders)

 

* * *

 

 

The Kim brothers were inseparable.

Kim Minsoo, the elder of the two (for twenty minutes, but still), was a cheeky, vivacious and flirty pink haired boy. Known for his dirty jokes and quick remarks, he had half of the school wrapped around his finger and he liked it that way. He often wore tight clothes, sleeveless shirts and make up, that left boys and girls sighing everytime he showed off his hips and ass as he took a walk down the school hallways. But it wasn’t like he took advantage of any of that. In fact, no one could really claim the title of ‘Kim Minsoo’s lover’  The boy could even be a virgin, because after all, there were no rumors about him, and no one knew a thing about his private life

Most people blamed this on his other half. Kim Minseok, the younger of the two, was everything his brother was not. He was shy, soft spoken and sober. His hair was dyed a bright tone of orange and it fell covering his forehead giving him an even more boyish look. He often wore big clothes that covered his skinny frame with bright colors. Minseok, although shy, still had a huge fan base at the school. He was the perfect balance between shy and cold, cute and pretty. Boys always gave him double looks everytime he walked past them hanging from his brother’s arm, but the harsh and protective gaze from Minsoo kept them from making a move.

The truth was, behind closed doors, the Kim twins were much more closer than everyone would thought.

“Ah… there!!” Minseok muffled his scream against the pillow, as Minsoo pounded without mercy on his ass. “Fuck… I’m gonna-”

Minseok shoot his load all over the sheets, coming untouched. Then he fell on the bed, catching his breath and his brother did the same.

“Woah! This textured condoms are the best! Please remind me why we didn’t try this sooner?” Minsoo laughed, but the body next to him only grunted in reply. “What’s with you, Seokie? You look kind of down given the fact I just made you cum twice”

“It’s nothing” Minseok stood up and walked to the door, with the intention of leaving but Minsoo was faster and stopped him grabbing his wrist.

“Come on… I know you better than myself. You are not leaving until you tell me”

“It’s just…” his face and neck started to blush. Minsoo had never seen his brother this worked up over something.

“Oh… I know what this is” Minsoo gave him his characteristic grin. “You like someone”

“Wh- what? How… how did you know?”

“Because I know the way you look at him” the younger couldn’t possibly get any redder.

“What? You… you know who it is?”

“At first I thought you only found him hot or something, but then I saw you staring at him during math and then that day when I found you at the soccer practice, I was convinced” Minsoo smiled tenderly at the younger “You really really like him”

“Hit me… hit me and tell me I’m stupid for falling for the straightest member of the football team, come on” Minseok hid his face in the pillows, not even bothering to deny it at this point.

“That guy isn’t straight Minseok. I have him all figured out. I’ve lost count of all the times I’ve found him staring at my ass”

“R-really?” Minseok lifted his head a little to stare at his brother.

“Yep… why do you think he fucks so many girls and then brags about it? He’s so insecure, Seokie. He needs to prove his manliness or whatever to his gross friends, I bet he doesn’t even fuck the girls, he’s probably a virgin”

“That can’t be true, he’s like the hottest person alive, and the most awesome and skilled football player. There’s no way he’s a virgin”

“Seok… get off the cloud. It’s getting creepy” Minsoo got a little closer to his brother, staring into his eyes seriously. “Besides, do you know who’s the hottest, most awesome and skilled person alive?”

“Who?” Minseok whispered shyly, frowning slightly.

“Us!”

 

***

 

“Luhan” someone called. The tall chinese was coming out of the showers after a long football practice for the Inter Schools Cup, the biggest tournament for kids their age. When he turned, he saw a short, pink haired angel staring at him. Or more like at his abs.

“Um… yes?” Luhan said trying to cover himself up with his arms. He wasn’t shy, damn, the whole football team changed in front of each other and compared dick lengths. But this boy… his gaze. Luhan knew who he was, of course. Who didn’t, when it came to the Kim twins?

“I don’t know if you heard but we are partners for the math project” the small boy replied, cocking his head a little to the side and still staring shamelessly to Luhan’s body.

“Project? Really? I… didn’t know we had a project to begin with”

“We do. Mr. Lee told me this morning and he said it was very… big…” he walked closer, until he was right in front of the taller. “And hard” he whispered lifting his eyes until they made eye contact. Luhan gulped. His throat was suddenly very dry. “So, why don’t you come to my house and we start working on it right away?”

“Right now?”

Minsoo’s face suddenly changed from sultry to innocent and wide eyed. “Are you done with your football practice?”

“Yes”  

“Then let’s go!” Minsoo grabbed Luhan’s hand and tugged.

“Wait! I need to get dressed first!”

“Oh! Right” he laughed. “Silly me”

Luhan looked around him, spotting his clothes. He was going to take his towel off when he noticed the short boy was still in the room. “Um… Do you mind?” Luhan said when Minsoo made no move of leaving.

“Not really” he said with his characteristic grin.

 

***

 

Luhan found himself sitting on a big, soft bed in the middle of the one and only Kim Minsoo’s room. The place was clean and bright, with big windows that let the light enter fully. But no signs of the other twin, yet.

The only reason Luhan accepted to follow Minsoo to his -rather huge- house, was to see where Kim Minseok, the main character of his wet dreams, lived. Not that he would admit this to anyone ever, but the shy eyes of Minseok and his boyish contexture somehow managed to turn him on more than any girl or man or human being in general could. Although, up close, his brother could easily be on second place.

When Minsoo was back with a tray of cookies and two glasses of juice, he sat on the bed next to Luhan.

“Cheers” Minsoo encouraged Luhan to drink his beverage. Luhan hoped Minseok wasn’t this weird.

“So… what’s this project about?” he asked placing down the half full glass.

“What project?” Minsoo asked tilting his head to the side.

“The math project, obviously”

“Oh! Right… Umm… numbers, I guess?” Minsoo copied Luhan, leaving his glass too.

“Are you serious?”

“Who cares about marks anyway, right?” Minsoo was back to his sultry self Luhan saw at the locker room. Everything suddenly was really hot around Luhan and he felt like everything moved in slow motion. “Are you okay, Hannie?”

“I… don’t know” was Minseok in the room too or was he seeing double? “My head… hurts”

“Why don’t you lay down for a bit?” Minsoo was whispering right next to the chinese’s ear and it wasn’t helping at all to make Luhan feel better. “Just like that, good boy”

The next Luhan saw was darkness.

 

***

 

“Minseokie~~” Minsoo sang. “What are you doing?”

“Homework” the small boy replied laying down on his stomach.

“Leave that, I have a present for you” At this, Minseok raised his head. “It’s waiting for you in my room”

Minseok expected anything from his brother, at this point. But he did not expect Xiao Luhan tied to the bed, asleep, in all his naked gloriousness.

“What… did you do?” Minseok asked stunned.

“I got him for you… you don’t like it?”

“Oh, it’s not that. I love it, hyung” Minseok smiled tenderly at his brother and went closer to kiss him on the lips. Minsoo replied to the kiss eagerly. When they broke the kiss, Minseok walked closer to Luhan. “He’s so pretty up close”

“He is” Minseok heard his brother reply. But he was too entranced by Luhan’s sleeping face. He liked him so much, and now he was here, so close, on his brother’s bed.

“Hey, Seokie look” Minsoo was grabbing Luhan’s cock and lifting it up for Minseok to see. “It’s so big, my fingers can’t surround it”

“Wh- what are you doing?!”

“Relax, lil bro… why don’t we get him ready for when he wakes up, huh?”

 

Luhan opened his eyes to a bright, white ceiling, a terrible headache and an amazing wet sensation down on his-

“What the-! Ah… _Aaaah_ ”

Two heads, a pink and an orange one were currently in front of his crotch, bobbing up and down, sucking his dick like there was no tomorrow. His headache was suddenly gone.

“Good! You woke up!” Everything came back. Kim Minsoo, the locker rooms, the math project. “This is my brother Minseok” the second head lifted too. A wide eyed, pink cheeked and messy orange haired Kim Minseok stared at him. He was so beautiful, exactly like he saw him on his dreams.

“What...a- are you doing? What do you want from me?”

“Well…” Minsoo lifted himself up resting on his knees, urging his brother to do the same. Then without warning him, pushed down the ginger’s shorts and underwear, revealing a small and hard cock. Minsoo took his place behind Minseok and started stroking his brother’s cock.

“My brother has had a crush on you since forever”

“Minsoo!” the younger one complained shyly. Minsoo ignored him.

“So I got you for him because… I want you to fuck him”

Luhan was speechless. Was this another one of his wet dreams? They never felt this good, though. And they never involved incest.

“Is that what you want?” Luhan asked breathless while looking at Minseok. The boy had his cheeks flushed pink and Minsoo was still playing with his dick.

“I…”

“Come on, Seokie, tell Hannie what you want”

“I want… Luhan’s cock”

“Good boy” Minsoo whispered moving his free hand to Minseok’s ass so he could start working him open. “And where do you want it?” he whispered next to his ear, sucking on his earlobe as he pushed the first finger inside. The whole time, Minseok didn't break eye contact with Luhan.

“I want it… ah! Up… up my slut hole”

Luhan felt his cock leak with pre-cum, painfully hard and heavy resting on his belly. This had to be a dream.

“I think you are ready, baby bro” Minsoo spread some lube on Luhan’s member and lifted it up for Minseok to sit on. The ginger boy positioned himself and slowly, very slowly, sank down until he was fully seated on Luhan’s aching member. It felt so incredibly good, Luhan felt like he could come right away. If only he could touch the soft looking body or his perky pink nipples.

“How does it feel, Seokie?” Minsoo was staring at them open mouthed. His own penis hard and leaking inside his underwear. He never thought seeing his brother riding a huge cock would be this hot.

“It’s… big” Minseok rocked his hips slowly, experimentally. “Ahhh… it feels really good”

“Good boy, keep doing that” Minsoo encouraged his brother, enjoying the view. Luhan was already sweaty, hard abs contracting every time Minseok moved up and down. Minsoo was so hard himself, he had to find some relief. Standing up on the bed, he stood in front of his brother and pulled down his underwear, throwing it on the floor.

“Suck mine, Seokie”

Minseok engulfed Minsoo’s cock in one go, eagerly sucking on it. His hands found his way to Minsoo’s asscheeks, opening them up and playing with his brother entrance.

From his spot, Luhan could see everything from a privileged view. He could see Minsoo’s pink hole being stretched by small fingers, and he was surprised by how even there the twins looked the same.

Suddenly, Minseok quickened the movement of his hips, fucking himself with more force and desperate to come. Luhan felt the characteristic warm at the bottom of his stomach, and at the same time Minseok was spilling his seed on his stomach, Luhan came inside the small ginger’s ass.

“Ahhh fuck!!” he moaned loudly, tugging on the handcuffs until hurt. He felt Minseok getting up and when he opened his eyes, the boy was laying next to him and giving him a tender stare.

“That felt really good, Lu” he said with a shy smile. “Can I kiss you?”

 _You just rode my cock and you are asking me if you can kiss me?_ Luhan was going to say, but he thought better and whispered a “Of course” instead. Minseok smiled and got closer, licking his beautiful, full, rosy lips before going down to kiss Luhan. Their tongues met and danced together lazily. The fact that both of them were sated and relaxed made the kiss even better.

When they broke the kiss, Minseok suddenly remembered the presence of his brother in the room. The pink haired boy was sitting on his knees, looking at them quietly and with his dick still hard that could be seen through his long shirt.

“Minsoo” Minseok said getting comfortable on the big bed. “It’s your turn now”

“Wait, what?” Luhan asked, but was ignored.

“Really?” Minsoo’s face bright up in a second. “Are you sure? He’s your crush after all”

“I’m sure” Minseok freed Luhan arm’s, and then placed a wet kiss on his neck. “You want to, right?”

_Like my opinion matters anyway…_

“Yeah” he replied dumbly. “I do” Luhan shoulders sting a bit, from having his hands up for so long, but he enjoyed having his hands free so he could finally touch Minseok and feel his skin all over.

“Silly Luhan” Minseok laughed when Luhan tried to hug him and kiss him again. “Now it’s Minsoo’s turn, you have to touch him”

Minsoo was staring at Luhan with wide eyes, pink cheeks and messy hair. His cheeky attitude gone. Somehow, like this the twins were even more alike. Luhan got up on his knees and kissed Minsoo straight in the mouth. With a thumb, he pushed his chin down gently so he would open his mouth, and as they tongues made contact, Minsoo’s arms surrounded Luhan’s neck and they fell on the bed together, Luhan on top.

Minsoo was still wearing his shirt, so Luhan pushed it up to his armpits so he could play with his pink nipples, sucking on them and biting them, enjoying every little gasp that left Minsoo’s throat.

“How do you want this?” he asked when he was done, after taking a look at Minsoo’s face.

“Like this” Minsoo pushed Luhan away so he could sit. Then he turned around and got on his knees, face pushed against the pillow. With his hands, he opened his buttocks so Luhan could see his puckering hole waiting for him, previously stretched by the skillful hands of his brother.

Luhan cock came back to life in a millisecond.

So, no wasting any more time, Luhan lined up his cock against Minsoo’s entrance and pushed in, in a single swift move.

“Fu-ck… you are so.... tight”

“It’s… usually my brother the one on the… ah- receiving side”

Luhan kept on fucking him, using his right hand to spank the boy every few thrusts, and grab his hair with the other hand, like punishing him for drugging him and using him as a toy. Minsoo was moaning at every tug of his hair and every slap made his cock leak precum. No one would believe Minsoo was this submissive in bed, stretched around Luhan’s member and almost begging for faster, more, faster.

“You are such a slut, Minsoo” Luhan whispered against the eldest brother’s neck. “Do you like this? Tell me you like being like this, tell me what you want”

“I… like it… I like your huge… aah, your huge cock filling me up! Ah! There!”

“Oh, you like it… there?” Luhan stopped for a second and then pushed with more force right on Minsoo’s spot.

“Aahh! yes, yes… please Luhan, harder, harder” Minsoo whimpered like a mantra. “I need your cock to make me come… I need you to fill me up” Luhan grabbed Minsoo around his waist, lifting him up as Luhan lied back on the bed, so the boy was sitting on his lap. The move made him go deeper on Minsoo, and both  of them moaned at the harsh movement. From this position Luhan could see Minsoo’s back, sweaty and pale. The younger supported himself on Luhan’s knees and moved his hips sinfully.

“If you want it so much work for it”

Minsoo started to move his hips up and down frantically, trying so hard to come. Luhan spotted Minseok still laying in bed, staring at his brother mesmerized by his state.

“Minseok… suck your brother’s cock… help him come undone” Luhan ordered him and Minseok did nothing but obey. Where was this coming from? Luhan had no idea. But it seemed to work because in just a few seconds, Minsoo was coming all over his brother’s face, clenching around Luhan and making him come too, for the second time, inside the boy’s hole.

Luhan let himself close his eyes for a second, absolutely exhausted after fucking both of the twins. He felt Minsoo getting up and laying down next to him, breathing heavily.

“You guys!” they heard Minseok whine. Luhan and Minsoo opened their eyes to see the young skinny boy kneeling in front of them, with a boner and his arms crossed across his chest. “I got hard again looking at you fuck… but now you guys are too tired, it’s not fair”

“Seokie… don’t throw a tantrum in front of Luhan” Minsoo smiled at his brother, and then urged him to come closer with a crooked finger. “If you want to play again, why don’t you prepare us?”

Minseok’s face lighted up, he smiled at his brother and then at Luhan, who still wasn’t over the previous fuck and was thinking in his head… Again?!

Minseok grabbed his brother and Luhan’s cock in each hand, both still really sensitive to his touch, so Minseok had to be extra careful.

“I want to…” he began, looking at them and thinking hard about something. “I know, stand up”

They both did, standing side by side at the end of the bed. Like that, it was really noticeable the height difference between Luhan and Minsoo, and Minseok thought it was really adorable. He always saw his brother like a big and protective hyung, but like this he looked just as small and skinny as him.

Minseok dropped to his knees and sucked both cocks at the same time, playing with them, making their heads touch. Soon, they were hard again and breathy moans could be heard from both of them.

“All done” Minseok smiled up at and then stood up going back to the bed.

“How… how do you want it now?” Luhan asked doing the same. Minsoo went right to where his brother was laying down, and got on top of him, with one leg on each side of his hips. Minseok opened his legs instantly, understanding what Minsoo wanted to do. Then he laid down, their cocks rubbing deliciously, and Luhan could see both of their holes lined up, and their balls touching too.

“Like this” Minsoo moaned. If Luhan thought what he saw before was hot, this definitely surpassed everything.

“God… I wish I had two cocks to fuck you both at the same time” he said as he caressed gently Minsoo’s asscheeks.

“I guess you’re gonna have to switch” Minseok suggested.

“I guess… but I want to try something else first”

The twins stared at each other, letting Luhan act for himself and deciding to kiss each other in the meantime. Nothing felt more familiar than a kiss between them, both knowing each other’s mouths perfectly and enjoying the warm feeling of their tongues dancing together.

Minseok was the first in breaking the kiss, moaning loudly at the wet and warm tongue pushing on his entrance. Then it was Minsoo’s turn, when Luhan’s tongue moved from Minseok’s hole, to their balls and then into Minsoo’s ass, the pink haired boy buried his face on his brother’s neck, muffling his screams.

“Lu… Luhannie… fuck… there” he couldn’t help but rock his hips, making Minseok moan too at the friction of their cocks crushed between their bellies.

As he fucked Minsoo’s ass with his tongue, Luhan started teasing the other twin’s ass with two fingers at once, pushing them in and out, looking for his prostate to hear again one of his exquisite whimpers.

He knew he found it when Minseok’s legs wrapped tightly around his brother’s waist, and he tensed trying to stop his loud moans.

“I want to hear you, Seokie… I love your sweet voice” Luhan said getting on his knees, never taking out his fingers out of Minseok’s ass. He lined up his dick against Minsoo’s ass and entered him slowly, the three of them moaning at all the touches happening at the same time, and the wonderful situation they were in.

After a while and due to Minseok’s claims -switch already!- Luhan pulled out from Minsoo’s ass only to keep fucking Minseok’s straight away. Like this he could feel the difference between them, which wasn’t that much, really. He enjoyed fucking them both, because they both felt amazing.

Long fingers replaced the cock up Minsoo’s ass, not filling him up like before but still rubbing and stimulating his sweet spot, leaving him seeing stars. Minsoo sucked on his brother’s neck and nipples, and they kept rubbing their crotches together the whole time, closer and closer to completion.

Minseok came first, all over his own chest. Luhan pulled out before he would come to, switching back to Minsoo to make him come clenched around him too. Soon enough and with the encouragement from his brother’s mouth rubbing and sucking his pink nubs, Minsoo was coming too. He fell next to his brother on the bed, breathing heavily.

“Luhan” Minseok called. The tall chinese hadn’t come yet and was looking at them through his sweaty locks. “Come on our faces”

Luhan swore a choir of angels got down from heaven to sing at the exact moment Minseok said that.

Getting closer, the twins positioned themselves to receive Luhan’s load. Minsoo closed his eyes smiling brightly, but Minseok kept them open, even opening his mouth a little, sticking out his cute tongue.

Luhan came with a loud shudder. It was the third time he came but somehow he still had semen to give. The twins with his cum all over their faces was an image that he would never, ever forget.

When he calmed after his high, he gently cleaned their faces with some toilet paper he spotted earlier on the nightstand, covering their faces with kisses as he did so. The twins giggled like little kids, and together, they tugged him down so the three of them could cuddle and sleep after the amazing sex they just had.

“We like you, Luhan” Minseok whispered resting his head on Luhan’s left shoulder.

“We want to keep you” Minsoo said resting his head on the other side.

“I’m all yours, any time” Luhan murmured, already feeling his eyes heavy with sleep.

“This was the best present ever, Minsoo. I love you” was the last thing Minseok whispered before falling asleep.

“I love you too” Minsoo replied.

 


End file.
